


Take me home Part 5

by lorinhazuzu



Series: Take me home [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorinhazuzu/pseuds/lorinhazuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry's eleven, he meets Zayn, Louis' new friend, but things don't go as smoothly as Louis had hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me home Part 5

It’s nearly summer and Harry is almost done with sixth grade. Louis, Niall and Harry have been close friends ever since they met (pretty much). Harry considers Niall his best friend, though Louis narrows his eyes at him every time he says so.  
Sometimes Harry wishes there was a bigger, more important word to describe Louis.

He settles for /his/ Louis.

When Louis comes back to them that day at lunch, he surprisingly has more than the just bough sandwiches with him.

Harry eyes the dark haired boy walking behind Louis, before setting his curious gaze on a grinning Louis.  
“Who’s this Lou?” Niall takes the words out of Harry’s mouth.

Distractedly he thinks of how long it took him to be able to share Louis’ nickname with Niall without sulking for a whole day. 

Louis had known exactly what was wrong of course, and later when they were laying on Harry’s bed facing each other in the dark, he had whispered reassurances to a pouting Harry, blue eyes glinting in the darkness and being all that Harry could see. But stubborn, Harry had only been appeased when they’d come up with a nickname only Harry would use.  
“This is Zayn, he’s new” Louis’ voice brings him back to the present. He plops himself down on the grass next to Harry.  
“He’s a bit shy” he whispers in a way that is meant to be discreet, but discretion is not a quality Louis ever had.

Zayn sits down, warily eyeing the two boys, gaze lingering on Harry for a few seconds before Louis quickly starts introducing them.  
“This is Niall and this is Harry” he points at Niall before throwing his arm around Harry.  
“Hallo mate” Niall greets and Harry sends the boy a shy smile from under Louis’ arm that is not reciprocated.  
Louis talks to the boy enthusiastically, undeterred by his short answers.  
Harry is quiet, playing with the grass and letting Louis do all the talking; he’s better at it. He feels, senses it almost, that much like the rest of his classmates, Zayn doesn’t like him much, so he distracts himself by pulling at the grass and talking quietly to Niall, who seems to share Harry’s feelings.

It doesn’t take Harry long to realize that Louis is really the only one who likes Zayn, and that Louis is the only one that Zayn likes, though he doesn’t seem to mind Niall /too/ much. He never says more than few words to Niall, (but it’s more than he ever says to Harry) when he joins them, though Louis, busy talking a mile per minute remains oblivious, which is why, he groans out loud when Louis tells him Zayn is coming to play footie with them that day.  
“What? C’mon Haz, he’s not that bad” Louis says.  
“He doesn’t like me” he whines in response.  
“Course he does,” Louis hugs him, hands running up and down Harry’s arms, “he’s just shy. How could anyone not like you?”  
Harry rolls his eyes at him. It’s like Louis likes to pretend that most people actually don’t dislike Harry. 

He gives Louis an expectant look, but stubborn, he refuses to give him.  
“he likes you” he says firmly, as if that’ll make it true. “c’mon now Haz, I wanna play already” he runs ahead out of the house and with a sigh Harry follows.

He drags his feet as they walk towards the park, planning to meet both Niall and Zayn there.

The day already doesn’t look very promising to Harry, but it only gets worse when he realises that Zayn is expecting Louis to play with him.

As in against Harry and Niall.

There’s an awkward pause when Zayn makes that little fact known. Niall is watching with wide eyes, well aware of Harry’s jealousy when it comes to Louis. Louis on the other hand is looking from Harry to Zayn and back again while the latter two frown at each other.  
“Uh,” Louis looks between the two, stricken expression on his face.  
“How about we take turns? I’ll play first with Zayn and then with you Haz”  
“What?!” Harry splutters alarmed, while Zayn’s frown deepens.  
“Haz,” Louis says quietly, close enough to Harry that the other two won’t hear.  
“It’ll be just one game yeah? Zayn’s new, we want him to be our friend right?”

When Harry only stares unhappily at him Louis continues, “just one game yeah? Promise” he’s apologetic, sending a weak smile at Harry over his shoulder.

Harry watches, lips pursed as the two of them start marking the place, using their own backpacks as goalposts.  
“It’s okay H, we’ll still have fun” Niall bumps shoulders with him, but he knows already, just like everybody else would, that they’ll be dealing with a very grumpy Harry for the rest of the day.

Harry tries of course, if only because of the encouraging smile Louis sends his way, but he’s quiet and irritable all day, and then, because he’s Harry he ends up getting hurt. He never was very good at football, but usually when he plays, Louis is always just a step behind, keeping close, knowing Harry has a small tendency to be clumsy when running and trying to keep the ball between his feet at the same time.

Not this time.

Ankle throbbing in pain, his face scrunches up, though for the first time in his short life he absolutely refuses to cry. He won’t cry in front of Zayn, no matter how much it hurts, he promises to himself.

“Haz! You alright?” Louis asks running towards his side.  
“Let’s have a look” Niall says next to him, hand reaching out for his foot, though with a hiss, Harry pulls it always before he can touch it.  
“Does it hurt Hazza?” Louis asks, concern showing on his face as he reaches out to play with his hair.  
Harry nods, not saying anything and biting hard at his bottom lip in order to stop himself from crying.  
“Do you wanna go home Haz?”  
Harry nods again, and they all ignore the annoyed little huff that comes from the dark-haired boy, standing awkwardly a few feet away.

Niall gathers their stuff while Louis helps him to his feet.  
They start on their way back, Harry limping along and sniffling, hands rubbing at his eyes before any tears can escape.

And then it seems like Zayn loses his shyness.  
“Why do we have to go home? Couldn’t he go by himself?” He motions towards Harry, an annoyed look on his face.  
Louis looks at him with a shocked look on his face, though his reaction seems to be more due to what Zayn was saying than the fact he said anything at all.  
“What! I can’t let Hazza walk home alone. He’s hurt!” He’s completely baffled by the question, and it makes Harry smile for a short second, forgetting the pain in his ankle that seems to get worse with every step he takes.  
For endless minutes, Zayn mumbles under his breath, and when he’s tired of that he becomes vocal again.  
“Well then can’t he hurry up this is taking forever!” he snaps.  
Harry dejectedly thinks he’s right, and he goes to apologize, but Louis cuts him off before he can start.  
“/He/ is right here. And I bet if /you/ were the one with a hurt ankle we’d be walking even slower.”  
“I wouldn’t get hurt in the first place.” Zayn mumbles under his breath, petulant, but apparently that’s enough to push Louis too far, and he whirls around angrily to face Zayn.  
“Look, if you don’t want to be our friend, then you can just leave yeah?”  
“I want to be /your/ friend. I don’t want to be friends with /him/.” He sets his accusing gaze on Harry who immediately shrinks back stung. It’s not like he particularly likes Zayn, but it still hurts to hear someone talking about him like that.

Louis scoffs, “you can’t be my friend if you’re going to treat Harry like that” he turns his back on Zayn, having had enough on him.  
“You okay Hazza?” he ducks down to look at him, hands on Harry’s shoulders.  
Harry shakes his head, “it really hurts Lou” he whimpers, sure that his ankle must be nearly on fire, the pain is so hot.  
“Aw Haz, why didn’t you say so? Here,” he turns around, lowering himself a bit “hop up”  
With a watery smile, Harry does so, feeling Louis hands on the back of his knees.  
“Thanks Lou-lou” he whispers.  
Grinning Louis starts walking again, Niall by his side, all of them ignoring the angry boy stalking away.  
“How about some M&Ms when we get home Haz?”  
Harry grins into Louis’ neck, nodding happily, “yes, please”  
Niall laughs, while Louis has a little smug smile playing in the corner of his lips  
“knew that’d cheer you up”

When Zayn comes up to them to apologize a few days later, Harry accepts his apology before Louis or Niall can say anything. He’s aware that they are both looking at him surprised, but ignores them keeping his eyes locked on Zayn’s the whole time.

The boy shifts on his feet, squirming slightly under Harry’s unwavering gaze. He clears his throat awkwardly, “so..friends?”  
When Harry nods, the boy plops himself down next to Niall who immediately starts talking to Zayn. Niall was always very good at making others feel at ease, and within minutes he can see Zayn relaxing, tiny smile showing on his face.

Louis moves closer to him so their sides are touching, and Harry can already feel the smile growing on his face, it’s instinctive, he always smiles when Louis’ around.  
“That was nice of you Haz” he says, close enough that Harry can feel the warm breath on his right cheek.  
“hmmm”  
“You didn’t have to” Louis continues, but there’s something akin to pride in his voice, and it makes Harry feel warm, cheeks hurting from smiling so much.  
He shrugs, looking at Zayn again, they’re not exactly friends yet, but he’s sure they’ll get there, if only because of Louis.  
“Love you Haz”  
Harry beams, mouthing the words back into Louis shoulder embarrassed, and leaning against Louis’ side as he turns back to the conversation at hand.


End file.
